My Forever Silly Love
by YaoiKitty-Chan
Summary: NaruSasu AU. Things get heated up very quickly after a couple's fight, especially with a jealous boyfriend. NarutoxSasuke. Yaoi. Boyxboy. Very detailed smut.


**Summary**: Things gets heated up very quickly after a couple's fight, especially with a jealous boyfriend.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu (Not SasuNaru)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, this is called FANfiction for a reason.

**Warnings:** Very detailed smut/lemon. Dirty talk, yaoi, boyxboy.

**AN**: Hello everyone! I think this will be the last one shot in this series for a while, so I hope you enjoy this smut!

To new readers: feel free to check out the other similar one-shots, thank you :)

Enjoy:

* * *

><p>"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Sasuke muttered, angrily fumbling with his keys as he opened the front door to his and his lover's apartment. Naruto had his brows furrowed, while a small frown played on his lips, his hands in his pockets. The couple entered the house, before the blond slammed the door shut in frustration. Sasuke kicked off his black Converse after untying the shoelaces, practically boiling with anger.<p>

"It was your fault anyway, don't act as if it's mine," Naruto stated, taking off his scarf which felt like it was going to suffocate him. The couple had been on a date. It went pretty well; they had spent the day together, laughing, going to an amusement park, wanting to enjoy the last days of summer. However, when they were eating at one of their favorite local restaurant, they met one of their former high school classmates.

"My fault?!" Sasuke yelled, not caring that he was doing it in the middle of the hallway where the walls were extra thin. Naruto crossed his arms, his navy blue eyes narrowing as he glared down the red carpet on the floor. He had never liked Suigetsu, not in high school and not now as they were university students. The boy with the weird shaped teeth always looked at _his_ Sasuke as if he wanted to eat him. There was no doubt he had ulterior motives, why couldn't Sasuke see that?

Naruto pressed his lips tight together, and raised his head, meeting his boyfriend's angry ones. "I don't care if you're friends, but when you're on a date with me, don't let other guys flirt with you," Naruto didn't like raising his voice, especially not at his precious boyfriend whom he loved more than anyone, but he was almost going crazy with jealousy.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, sighing deeply at Naruto's childish behavior, and rested his hands on his hips. "How the heck is talking to an old classmate flirting?" He furrowed his eyebrows and looked away. He had had enough of Naruto's lack of self-control. The worst part is that this had happened before, the blond was always so quick to jump into conclusions. And Suigetsu was just a friend!

"You're a bastard Sasuke, you know that?" Naruto bit his bottom lip and looked at the black ring he had on his left index finger, then at Sasuke's matching one.

"I am just going to ignore you, it's impossible to talk sense into an idiot like you anyway," The Uchiha muttered and walked to the kitchen, his body screaming for something hot to drink. Naruto wouldn't have any of that, and followed him short after. Sasuke continued to ignore his boyfriend and started boiling water.

"Would somebody who's just a classmate, just come interrupt us, even though it's clear we're on a date, buy you a drink and pay your bill?"

"It's not like-"

"And on top of that, you let him touch your shoulder, your cheek, hair, even whisper in your ear... Did you think I'm okay with that?"

Sasuke balled his fist, swallowing the hard lump in his throat. Well... If he put it like _that_ he might be right but-

No!

_It was Naruto's fault. _

"Even if all that happened, you didn't have to start acting all possessive and yell at him, in the middle of the _dining _room, and embarrass us both!" Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair frustrated and ignored the water that was still boiling and walked out of the kitchen.

_It's unbelievable that he blames me for what happened! I am going to kill him for embarrassing me like that. Besides, who the hell does he think he is? I can do whatever the hell I want._

The raven felt a hard grip on his wrist from behind, and stopped walking. Naruto squeezed the pale wrist and sighed relieved when his boyfriend just stood there and didn't remove his hand away.

"I don't like it when we fight," Naruto whispered.

"As opposed to me?" Sasuke scoffed.

"That's not what I meant," the blond said, his clear blue eyes fixed on Sasuke's back. The couple had been arguing a lot lately, about big and small things. It seemed like they never agreed on anything anymore.

Naruto puffed his cheeks, feeling his head hurt slightly, because he really didn't want to have yet another fight. The reason they went on a date was because they wanted to make up, and it was unbelievable that even a date had to end up like this.

Sasuke felt the grip loosen, and he turned around to face the glassy blue eyes. He parted his lips to say something, but didn't know exactly what to say in a situation like this, maybe it was best to stay silent. Things would calm down eventually. Sasuke sighed and looked down at his hands, fingering the black ring he had gotten for his birthday not too long ago.

It was a couple's ring, and it was amazing how Naruto managed to pick such a gift that really suited Sasuke. Every time he felt like things were difficult, he would look at the ring and try cheering up.

"Would you like it if I flirted with someone else?" Sasuke looked up through ebony bangs, finding his boyfriend looking at him again. The raven's brow twitched, and didn't even bother answering that.

_The idiot, if he just shuts up, we can forget about this whole thing. _

Naruto felt annoyed at the lack of answer, and he was tired of always taking the blame. Sasuke rolled his eyes and was about to turn to their shared bedroom, but was caught off-guard when the blond suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

"Idiot, what the hell!" Sasuke protested, and pushed his palms against Naruto's flat chest.

"Can you just listen to me for a moment?" Naruto breathed, quickly managing to take a hold of the pale wrists despite how much the feisty boy struggled. Sasuke's dark eyes locked with the mismatched ones, and his breath hitched.

Sasuke knew he could put more of a fight if he really wanted to, but he decided the faster he let Naruto talk the sooner he could go get some sleep. The blond boy pinned his hands on either side of the pretty boy's face and carefully placed his knee between Sasuke's legs.

"You didn't answer me," Naruto breathed, leaning so close that their noses touched. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, a chill going down his spine when his lover's warm breath hit his face. He bit the left of his bottom lip, not taking his eyes off the younger's.

"Answer me, Sasuke. If I flirted with someone right in front of your eyes, would you like it?" Naruto whispered, leaning in so his plump lips touched the other's ear. Sasuke shivered, and felt the warm lips press more against the side of his neck.

"Whisper in my ear just like this, is it okay?" Naruto's voice filled the silent air. Sasuke's heart started beating faster, and his breath got heavier. Would he like it if someone did this to Naruto?

_Of course not, he would beat the crap out of that person. _

_But wait…_

"Suigetsu never…!"

Sasuke didn't finish, the knee between his legs started rubbing him teasingly, and he shut his eyes tightly. Naruto ran his moist tongue over the salty pale skin of Sasuke's neck, stopping right under his ear.

"Would you like it?" The blond repeated.

"A-are you an idiot? S-Suigetsu didn't…"

"Just answer me, a simple yes or no."

Naruto pulled back to face his flushed boyfriend, who glared half-heartedly, not wanting to be treated this way. Sasuke hated the effect Naruto had on him, it was so embarrassing that he melted every time the annoying blond got too close to him. They had already been dating for four years, yet he still couldn't get used to the blonde's touch.

"If this is all you're going to say, then let me go."

"You're playing with my patience, you know that, Sasuke?" Naruto hissed, having a firm grip on both Sasuke's wrists with one hand, freeing the other. The Uchiha bit his bottom lip angrily, because just now, Naruto's tone was so dominating it… turned him on.

The blond trailed his hand down his face and cupped his boyfriend's chin. Sasuke watched through half-lidded eyes as Naruto pressed their lips in a gentle kiss. Their lips moved against each other slowly, and when Sasuke felt the needy tongue enter his mouth, he welcomed it with a sigh.

Their tongues twirled and rubbed against each other softly, and it felt so good. Sasuke felt the grip on his wrists loosen, and the warm hands slid down his sides and rested on his hips. Naruto open his eyes surprised when the pale arms of his boyfriend wrapped around his neck, and he was hugged closer.

Naruto's chest tightened with heavy emotions, he just wanted to ravish his love on the spot. Sasuke felt the need in the kiss, and guilt slowly built in his chest. He knew well how sensitive Naruto was, and after all he had done for him, Sasuke still behaved like he didn't give a damn about him. But he _did_ care; Naruto was his everything.

The couple kissed deeply while holding each other close. Sasuke ran his fingers through the thick blonde locks, and opened his eyes slightly. The navy eyes were gazing back half-lidded, as if he had understood the message Sasuke tried to convey with his eyes.

"No…" Sasuke breathed when they pulled back, a thin string of saliva still connecting their tongues. Naruto panted heavily, his nails digging into the other's hips.

"What…?" He was still in a daze, his whole body felt numb by the sweet kiss they shared. How did Sasuke do this to him?

"I said no," _baka_ "I don't like you doing this with anybody else."

Sasuke dug his nails in the broad shoulders and pressed his boyfriend closer, hiding his face in embarrassment. Naruto smiled lightly, and left a kiss on the flushed neck.

"I love you," he whispered against his skin, his breath still somewhat uneven. Sasuke's whole body twitched, those three words came so unexpected and he wasn't prepared how to react. However, he didn't have the chance to when Naruto decided to pin him more against the cold wall of the hallway and kiss him.

Tan hands roamed the t-shirt covered chest, and Naruto pinched both his boyfriend's nipples through it. Sasuke sighed into the kiss, feeling Naruto's skilled tongue get deeper in his mouth. God, he wanted him.

Naruto rubbed his crotch with his, and slid his hands inside the older boy's shirt. He ran his hands over the pale flat chest, and stopped to pinch his pink nubs. Sasuke broke the kiss surprised when unexpected ripples of pleasure went through him, but his bottom lip was soon captured by the blonde's teeth.

"Ngh…" The raven's back arched off the wall slightly, his arousal twitching in his pants. Naruto kissed him hungrily and let go off the nipples to slide Sasuke's shirt over his head, breaking the kiss only for a moment. Sasuke hissed, his pale flawless back hitting the cold wall.

"I want you," Naruto panted, his tongue licking his boyfriend's earlobe. Sasuke pressed his lips together to prevent himself from moaning.

"Let's go to the b-bedroom…"

"No, I can't wait," Naruto pressed his arousal against Sasuke's, hissing at the friction. The raven furrowed his brows, not believing how someone could be so inpatient when their bedroom was right around the corner.

Sasuke parted his lips in a silent moan, his eyes turning glassy as Naruto dug his teeth into his flawless neck. He sucked on a sensitive spot, knowing his feisty proud lover would submit to him if he played the cards right. Naruto twisted and played with the now hard nipples, sending the Uchiha into a state of pure bliss.

"Nhh… N-Naruto…" Sasuke cried out when his boyfriend only sucked and twisted harder, his whole body was on fire. Naruto pulled back with a wet lick at the bruise he formed on the porcelain skin, happy with the result.

He slid his own shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor, now feeling Sasuke's body heat directly. Their arousals were twitching and throbbing inside their way too uncomfortable and tight jeans. Their eyes gazed at each other with lust, both more than ready for what was to come.

Naruto could still feel that burning jealousy, his fingers were twitching to get hold of every part of the pretty boy. Sasuke ran his pale arms up the toned chest and cupped his boyfriend's handsome face. He pulled his face closer and attached their lips in yet another messy kiss. Only this time, he switched their positions and pressed the younger against the wall.

"Sas-uah!" Naruto was a bit surprised, but eagerly let Sasuke lock their lips back together. They made out sloppily for a moment, before Sasuke pulled back to breathe harshly. He licked Naruto's sweaty neck and nibbled on his collarbone. The blond parted his lips in both surprise and pleasure, already loving what the dark haired boy was doing.

Sasuke licked down his younger boyfriend's chest, and fell on his knees in front of him. Naruto pressed the back of his hand against his lips, his heart skipping a beat. Sasuke caressed his stomach, looking up with teasing eyes. He licked over his navel, nibbling teasingly on the skin around it.

"Fuck…" That was so sexy, Naruto thought. The raven's soft lips sucked and nibbled skillfully, avoiding the place Naruto wanted the most purposely. Sasuke massaged the bulge in front of him with his fingers, his ears hungry for more of the delicious gasps coming from Naruto.

He unzipped his orange colored jeans and nibbled on the erection through the damp underwear. The blond ran his fingers through the soft black locks and tugged very lightly.

"Please, Sasuke… Stop teasing," Naruto whispered, looking down to see those seductive eyes looking up teasingly. Sasuke could taste the bitter taste of pre-cum, and nuzzled some more against him, then pulled his erection slowly out. It was hot and hard in Sasuke's hand, and just the sight of that thick shaft made his mouth water. The younger bit his lips in anticipation, eyeing his boyfriend with hungry eyes.

Sasuke parted his slightly bruised lips and put the dripping mushroom head in his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes as the tight heat engulfed him. Sasuke steadied himself on his knees and sucked on the salty skin, humming at the taste it left on his tongue.

The boy gradually took more of his cock, sucking and licking around the throbbing member softly. He squeezed with his hands the part he couldn't get in his mouth, and bobbed his head steadily.

"Ngh… S-Sasuke…" Naruto groaned, his eyes glazing. Sasuke felt the fingers in his hair tug harder, which encouraged him to suck more. Naruto obliviously started moving his hips, making Sasuke gag on his cock slightly. He held the hips firmly and closed his eyes, trying to relax his throat.

After letting Naruto thrust his member in and out of his mouth a couple more times, he pulled back. Sasuke ran his tongue over the dripping slit, only tonguing the tip teasingly. He heard Naruto whimper with pleasure, because he was really sensitive there. He ran his tongue down the base and up several times, thoroughly coating it.

Naruto gently pulled his boyfriend's face away when he felt like he was about to release, and Sasuke understood it. He rose on his feet again, wiping the corner of his mouth off pre-cum and saliva. Naruto was panting heavily, still trying to catch his breath from that mind-blowing session.

Sasuke smirked proudly, but soon became aware of his own neglected arousal, that began to hurt from being neglected so much. Before he could reach for his member, Naruto held his waist and switched their positions, trapping Sasuke's body between his own and the wall again.

"That was so hot…" Naruto whispered in his ear, already unzipping the black trousers. Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling Naruto's hand grasp his throbbing arousal inside his underwear. The younger licked his pierced ear, running his tongue through the shell before taking the silver earring in his mouth.

"A-ah…" Sasuke clawed at the wall behind him, he was getting too hot and bothered by this long foreplay. Naruto ran his tongue down his chest, hungrily nipping and sucking the smooth skin. He stroked him while sucking on an erect nipple, pulling at it with his plump lips.

Sasuke's eyes were fluttering with pleasure, and before he knew it, Naruto was on his knees. The blond held the hem of both the underwear and jeans, and pulled them down his smooth legs. Sasuke let his lover take them off him, till he stood all exposed to him.

"You're so god damn beautiful, you have no idea."

"S-shut up…" Sasuke gasped, feeling a warm tongue glide up his soft skin. Naruto held his thighs and spread them slightly, licking and sucking at the inner part. The raven cried out in pleasure when he felt the wet muscle trace the underside of his member, and his cheeks flushed a darker shade of crimson.

Naruto caressed his thighs while sucking on his arousal hungrily. He wasn't as good as Sasuke at giving head, but he still tried to take as much of him as he could. The pretty boy mewled cutely, and whimpered when Naruto pulled back.

He rose on his feet and kissed Sasuke hard on the lips. He thrust his tongue inside the wet heat and played with his tongue. Naruto didn't pull back till they were out of breath, before he pressed three fingers in front of the sexy and panting lips.

Sasuke frowned slightly. They had lots of lube in their bedroom, was Naruto that horny? Then again, he was used to this, it wasn't like it was going to hurt, on top of that, Naruto did finger him this morning, so it was okay. He parted his lips and eagerly licked the digits that were pushed inside his mouth.

The younger lowered his head to his nipples, sucking them while his fingers were being prepared. Sasuke held his hand and sucked on the digits, making sure to run his tongue between each finger. Naruto pulled them out with a soft pop, and replaced them with his lips.

"Turn around babe," the sapphire eyed boy whispered, and Sasuke did as he was told. He let his back face his boyfriend, and steadied his hands on the wall. Naruto ran his tongue over the pale shoulder blades, and rubbed the tip of his index against the twitching entrance.

A weak gasp left Sasuke lips when a moist finger circled his sensitive opening. Naruto grabbed his hips and made him push them back so he could have better access. Sasuke shut his eyes tight, resting his red cheek against the cold wall as well. The blond rubbed a finger teasingly, then pushed it through the tight ring of muscles.

Naruto sucked on the back of his neck, his free hand running up and down his chest. Sasuke was panting soundly, trying to focus on the feeling of his boyfriend's finger inside him. Naruto pushed in and out gently, and added another finger to stretch the tight passage.

"Ah… nhh…"

"Your back is so beautiful, you know that?" Naruto murmured, kissing the fair skin. Sasuke's moaned wantonly when a third finger entered him, stretching him more. He started to push his hips against those fingers, his arousal dripping between his legs.

"You're twitching…" the younger licked his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "You're so tight and warm around my fingers… I can't wait to fuck you senseless against this wall."

"Shit… I c-can't take it anymore…F-fuck me… Naruto," Sasuke panted, sweat rolling down his temple. He didn't care if he sounded too needy, he was too worked up to care. Naruto pulled the digits out after a couple more thrusts, and instead grabbed his own painfully hard shaft.

Sasuke's eyes widened when the hot tip of his boyfriend's erection teased his twitching opening. Naruto was so warm, and just the thought of being filled with every inch of that hard flesh made Sasuke's mouth water.

"Ready?" Naruto murmured, spreading his lover's ass cheeks to teasingly rub his cock between them. Sasuke swore he would beat the crap out of his idiot boyfriend for teasing him this much.

"For fuck's sake, p-put it in me already," the raven immediately hissed at the feeling of being penetrated. Naruto hugged his thin waist and pushed his member inside his lover. Sasuke moaned, reaching for Naruto's head behind him and tugging his hair.

Naruto nibbled his neck, sweat rolling down his temple. Sasuke tried to adjust to the familiar feeling of Naruto's cock inside him, his breath hot and heavy. The blond ran his hand up his chest till he reached his chin. He forced Sasuke to turn his head, and leaned in to kiss him.

The angle was too difficult and it ended up with them licking at each other's tongues while Naruto thrust inside Sasuke's tight heat. The raven lowered his head between his arms that were stretched out, trying to steady himself on the wall that became slick with sweat. The blond grabbed the feminine hips and thrust hard inside him, his whole body tingling with sexual pleasure.

Sasuke moaned uncontrollably, his whole body feeling so much pleasure. He could feel every inch of Naruto's member inside him, hitting all the right spots.

"Mhh… y-you're so tight, it feels too good inside you…" The blond groaned, leaning in to run his tongue over his lover's toned back. Sasuke's bangs moved back and forth with every thrust, hot tears stinging his eyes.

"Does it feel good, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, grabbing the leaking member and squeezing it gently. Sasuke cried out when the other hand pinched his nipple, feeling his whole body tremble with pure bliss. _God, couldn't Naruto be this rough all the time?_

"Ahh… yes… nhh…" Sasuke felt his tip hit the bundle of nerves that made stars cloud his vision. Naruto held his boyfriend with possessiveness, making sure Sasuke knew that he was his and nobody else could have him. Memories of earlier filled his mind, and his hips started to automatically rock faster. He unconsciously began thrusting harder and deeper inside him, marking every part of the beautiful boy in his arms.

Sasuke moaned loudly, ripple after ripple began washing through his whole body. He tried looking behind himself at Naruto, but the pace was too rough he couldn't even do that. What happened to Naruto? He was rarely this rough.

"Na-Naruto…ah… y-you're so deep…!" Sasuke moaned, feeling so close to climax. His whole body was trembling, his member, ass and nipples were pleasured at the same time, it was too much. "I'm gonna…" Sasuke cried, but suddenly he felt the hot member leave him. Naruto pulled out of him in last second, his hands leaving his body as well.

The raven turned around slightly, his breath uneven. "W-why did you…" his erection throbbed painfully, he couldn't believe his lover just denied him an orgasm. Naruto was breathing just as harshly, before he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and kissed his lips.

"The position must've been too uncomfortable for you…" he breathed, then swallowed dryly. "Let's change to the floor, it's hopefully better," Naruto caressed his cheek softly then lowered Sasuke on the floor with him.

"You bastard… d-do you think I'm going to let you touch me after leaving me like that?" The feisty boy muttered, but let Naruto lower his back on the soft carpet nonetheless. The younger smiled sweetly and got between his legs, kissing his sweaty forehead.

"Sorry love."

"Hmpf." Sasuke's face was still flushed and his hair was a sweaty mess. He looked so adorable in Naruto's opinion, as always. He took Sasuke's beautiful hand and kissed his fingers gently. The raven pulled it slowly back, feeling his heart swell at the cute gesture.

"I love you," Naruto murmured, and grabbed his knees, spreading his legs apart. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, his whole being just melting at those words. Naruto gripped his own dripping arousal and pushed into him again. Sasuke hugged his shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist, bringing him closer.

"Naruto…" He murmured in his ear, before licking the lobe gently. Naruto took his erection again and stroked him as he began to thrust into him. Sasuke grabbed his handsome boyfriend's face and kissed him deeply, wanting every part of them to be connected. Naruto kissed his shoulders, neck, face, lips and everywhere he could reach. Sasuke moaned and arched off the floor, the immense pleasure he felt moments ago came back in even stronger waves.

The blond just looked down with love-filled eyes and made slow love to him, keeping his thrusts long and deep. He wanted to prolong their love-making, and just feel him in every way he could. Sasuke ran his nails down the tan back, his dark gaze locked with the relaxing navy blue eyes.

"I love you… I love you so much," Naruto whispered.

"Nhh N-Naruto…"

"I love you…" he let the fingers on their right hands slowly entwine, before he kissed his forehead. "… And I am completely yours."

Sasuke's eyes fluttered. Never in his life had ever felt so loved, like now, in the arms of the most wonderful person on earth. He was very proud, always hiding his true feelings and never submitting to anyone. Naruto was different. Somehow, the blonde loud annoying idiot managed to crawl deep in his heart, and Sasuke couldn't let go of him. How it happened, Sasuke didn't know, but he knew for sure that he could trust his lover with his life.

"M-me too…" He whispered, and hugged the male over him. Naruto's eyes widened slightly, because he didn't expect a reply back so quickly. "I am entirely yours too…" Sasuke whispered, a tear stinging his eye.

At that moment, the couple smiled softly at each other, before they reached a climax together. Naruto hugged Sasuke's waist, his cheek pressed against the pale shoulders as he moaned the raven's name and released inside him. Sasuke tightened his legs around his waist and came with a loud moan of the blonde's name, his release landing on his chest.

Heavy panting filled the silent apartment as the couple rode out their orgasm. Naruto had a content smile on his lips, before he kissed his lover sweetly. Sasuke held his shoulders, feeling very content as well. When they pulled back, they just gazed at each other, and brushed their bangs off each other's eyes.

"I… l-love you…" Sasuke murmured sweetly, finally unlocking his legs from around Naruto. Azure eyes widened, before they softened and a smile played on plump peach lips.

"Love you too, Sasuke," Naruto nuzzled their noses, before he trailed sweet kisses down his chest. Sasuke bit his bottom lip, sighing and cringing a bit at how disgustingly sweet this moment was.

Naruto pulled out of his boyfriend, earning a cute moan in response. He held his knees and watched his own cum drip out of the relaxed pink hole. He lowered himself, and licked Sasuke's thighs that he never seemed to get enough of.

"A-aren't we done?" Sasuke asked, propping himself on his elbows to see the blonde head between his legs. Naruto looked up as he teasingly ran his tongue over his inner thigh. Pink stained the raven's face when his boyfriend's tongue ran over his balls, before thumbs parted his pale ass cheeks.

"Nhh… W-wait…" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly when Naruto licked over his twitching hole, before pushing his tongue inside. "A-ahn… I'm s-still sensitive, idiot… dobe… baka… s-stop it…"

"You like it don't you?" Naruto said, teasingly licking and sucking on his own cum as it leaked out of the twitching entrance.

"Like w-what?" Sasuke got even redder, trying to push Naruto off, only to have him grab his thighs and hold him in place.

"When I lick you out, admit it, you love it," the blond thrust his tongue inside him, trying to get it as far as it would go.

Sasuke threw his head back, his whole body over-stimulated already. He knew deep down that he liked it, and Naruto knew it too, it was clear by his body reactions. BUT did Naruto really have to point it out like that? As a man, and an Uchiha on top of that, it was embarrassing enough to bottom in a relationship. Admitting that he liked being rimmed? He would rather die.

"No."

"Yes you do, look how you're twitching."

"Fuck you, I'll kill you, just wait...!" Sasuke protested, his body betraying him by feeling the pleasure. He bit his bottom lip to prevent any sounds as the skilled tongue licked flatly, then thrust inside. It was so wet and hot, and he could feel it so clearly. "Haa… S-stop…"

Naruto licked his thighs, then kissed back up to his beautiful boyfriend's flushed face. Sasuke was pouting unhappily, which was the cutest thing Naruto had ever seen, and kissed those lips. The raven let his tongue enter his mouth, only sighing at the comfortable feeling. When they pulled back after a while, Naruto lied down next to him on the carpet, grinning sheepishly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his back to him, not wanting to face him. The blond locked his arms around the feisty boy's waist, spooning him. "Sasuke…" he whispered in his ear.

"What?" Came the slightly grumpy reply.

_Cute_. Naruto thought.

"Let's go to the bedroom," he whispered.

"Hmpf."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What?! Why must I sleep on the couch, what did I do?" Naruto protested. He had just finished his shower when his boyfriend told him that he was not sleeping on the bed with him tonight.

Sasuke crossed his arms, he had showered before him and was already dressed. "I need to punish you somehow, don't think you can do whatever you want with me, dobe."

"You're unbelievable!" Naruto puffed his cheeks. "But I didn't do anything wrong, all I did was make you feel good."

"Tsh." Sasuke blushed, not knowing how to answer that. True he felt amazing but… but Naruto made him feel embarrassed afterwards, he couldn't just let him go unpunished.

Naruto dried off his hair with a small white towel. "Babe, come on, I won't do it again… How will you sleep well knowing I will be cold, alone and yearning for you all night long, hmm?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto really knew how to exaggerate. "I will manage," he shrugged, and jumped on the bed. The blond gaped, and followed him to the bed, only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Hey, what did I tell you? Get out." Naruto ignored him and hugged him, happily pressing him against his chest. "You bastard- I will get all wet, dry yourself before jumping on me."

The blond sat up and grinned. "Okay." He eagerly jumped off the bed to search for some pajamas. Sasuke rolled his eyes for the nth time and got under the comforter, facing the nightstand. Soon he felt a weight on the other side of the bed, and the familiar tan arms hugged him from behind.

"You're hopeless," Sasuke sighed, and let him hold him. Of course he knew Naruto would never listen to him. There was no way Sasuke would be able to sleep alone without his precious boyfriend anyway.

"You like me this way."

Sasuke smiled weakly.

"And you're an idiot."

"Your idiot," Naruto whispered and kissed his neck, before the couple fell asleep peacefully, hoping that every other night would be spent like this; in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sorry for any errors, I tried hard to fix them

Tell me what you think, and thanks for reading :)


End file.
